A tale of two
by TheNinjaMudkip
Summary: Sam has given up on Danny and moved on to someone else
1. Chapter 1

A Tale Of Two

One day Sam was walking in the park, she was thinking hard about something. She did not know if she liked Danny anymore. He did not feel the same way as Sam. She is starting to like someone else now. Who? Her other best friend Tucker. 'I think I will give up on Danny and move on' Sam thought. After thinking for hours she finally came to a conclusion she loves Tucker more than Danny and she was going to tell Tucker this today.

She reached Tuckers house and knocked on the door. Tucker's mom opend the door "Why hello Sam" she said "Tucker is upstairs" she finished "Thanks Mrs. Foley" I said than ran up to Tucker's room.

I knocked on the door "Who is it" He said "I It's Sam" I said studdering "Oh come in" he said and I walked in "Hey Sam what brings you here" He asked "I need to ask you something" I said "Does it involve Danny" he said smirking "Surprizingly no I got over him" I said and this made Tucker fall out of bed in shock "W-What did you say Sam, I swear I heard you say you got over Danny" he said. "I did because he does not feel the same way and I think I like someone else instead" I said Tucker was even more shock now "Who is the other person you like" Tucker asked still shocked.  
"You know him more than you think you do" I said"Huh" wa sall he said "Promise me you will not freak out" I asked him "I swear" he said 'I hope its me ' Tucker thought. He's had a crush on Sam for a long time now but dare not say anything because she liked Danny. "Its you" Sam said after hearing this Tucker was so happy he felt like dancing like an idiot"R-Really" Tucker asked "Yes" was all I said "Listen you don't have to feel the same way I Ju-mmmffffff" she did not get to finished because Tucker kissed her. She was shocked at first but relaxed and kissed him back.  
"I like you to but I did not want to say anything because you liked Danny" he said."Well I like you now" I said then said good bye and kiseed him one more time "See you tomorrow" I said "I look foward to it" Tucker said then closed the door when Sam left'WOOHOOOO' he thought to himself.Sam was just as happy as Tucker was 'well tomorrow will sirtenly will be intresting' Sam thought and went home.

This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jelousy and Realizations

Before school started Tucker walked to Sam's house to pick her up. He knocked on Sam's door and the butler opend the door "I Sam here" Tucker asked "Yes she's in her room" the butler said and moved aside so Tucker could come in. Tucker was the only one who knew about about Sam's wealth and he swore to keep it a secret.

He got up to Sam's room "Hello" Tucker said no answer so he went in. Sam was still asleep 'hmmmm I know what to do' Tucker thought "oh Sammykins time for school" Tucker said and tried not to burst out laughing.  
"Just five more minutes dad" she mumbled "one please call me dad and two, its 8:25" Tucker said. This made Sam jump out of bed"Tucker what are you doing here" Sam asked half awake and half asleep"well if you dont get up we will be late for school" Tucker said so Sam got ready.

At School "well what do you think Danny will think when he finds out we are together" Sam asked "Well i'll say he should have got you before I did so if he gets jelous that's his own fault" Tucker said "Because now you are mine"  
Tucker joked and Sam laught at that then they went to their lockers hand in hand. Danny was already there "There you are Sam I've been trying to call since yesterday and your mom said you were out" he said "well she was right right Tucker" Sam said. "why are you two holding hands" Danny asked "Oh yeah the reason I was not home yesterday is because Tucker and me went on our first date" Sam said Danny was shocked when she said that "what you two are going out" Danny asked still shocked "Yes because my old crush was to clueless to realize that I loved him" Sam said "So I moved on, its like Valeri said to me 'you better make a move or someone else will' and Tucker made his move before my old crush did" Sam finished "who was your old crush" Danny asked "And you wonder why your nickname is clueless one" Sam said "It was you Danny" Sam added."M Me"  
Danny said dumbfolded "yes you, come on Tucker we better get to class before the bell rings" Sam said then draged Tucker to class. Danny realized one thing he was in love with Sam.

This is the second chapter so r&r please. 


	3. Chapter 3

arguments and apologys

Sam and Tucker had first class together so they just sat there talking"so what do you want to do after school"  
Tucker asked"I don't know maby go see a movie" Sam suggested"sure a movie sounds fine with me" Tucker said then they actually started to pay attention. Danny on the other hand could not stop thinking about Tucker and Same being together.

'why would Sam all the sudden go out with Tucker' Danny thought

'Because dummy she gave up on you'

'Who are you and what are you doing in my head'

'Im your consence and I tell you what is right and wrong'

'Oh, why did Sam start liking Tucker'

'When you never made a move she gave up wating and moved to Tucker'

'Was I really that stupid"

'yes you were and you just let the best thing that happend to you slip'

'Now I know how Sam felt when I was with Valeri'

'exacally'

'So im just going to let them be'

'If you keep that up you will become a c+ student instead of a c student'

'Hey I resent that'

So at lunch Danny dicided to apoligise to Sam and Tucker. When he saw Sam and Tucker he walked up to them "What do you want" Sam said still not happy with him "I came to apoligize to you about the way I acted earlyer and that im sorry" Danny said. Sam sofend up "Its ok can we still be friends" Sam asked hoping he would say yes "Of corse we can stay friends don't you remember the pac we made in grade 1"Danny said.

FlashBack

It was the begining of grade 1 Danny and Tucker were playing on the swings. They heard a scream and ran to were it came from. Dash the school bully was picking on a little kid "hey you big bully let her go" Danny yelled "aww is little Fenton protecting his girlfriend' Dash said "she is not my girlfriend" Danny said and kicked Dash in the leg Dash let go of the girl because he was in pain"waaaaa teacher, teacher" Dash said and ran Danny went up to her "are you okay" Danny asked concerned, "yes" she said "im Danny who are you" Danny asked her "my name is Samantha but call me Sam".

After the first few days Danny, Sam and Tucker became fast friends"lets make a pac that we will always be fwends for ever" Danny said "yeah" Sam and Tucker replied.

End of flash back

"I remember that" Tucker said"and no matter what we will always be friends"Sam said "sounds good to me"  
Danny replied. So from then on they remained friends.  
THE END!

Im finally done what do you guys think? 


End file.
